BATB IN MEDIEVAL TIMES
by omegabeast
Summary: Catherine is taken by the unkempt looking, but strikingly handsome stranger at the king's feast. Vincent hears a heartbeat and finds, it belongs to the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Two worlds collide, but will Vincent and Catherine be able to step out of their comfort zones and realize they are destined to be together.


This is the first Batb story I wrote. It's just a story I used to get into the swing of writing.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THE CW NETWORK. THIS IS A WORK OF FANFICTION BY OMEGAPWHITE

BATB IN MEDIEVAL TIMES

Once upon a time in Beastie Land, there lived a Beauty and a Beast. The kingdom was ruled by King Beastie, a very great man. In his honor, the people, who were called Beasties, gave him a feast. People came from far and wide to partake in the celebration.

In a nearby village, the beauty was having problems deciding on what dress to wear. She was petite, with long brown hair, and the most beautiful brown eyes. She was considered the prettiest girl in all the villages by far. Males suitors were constantly vying for her affections, but she resolved a long time ago she would only marry for love. Some thought her weird, because of her choice, but she wanted eternal happiness. She believed she would know when the right man came along. She hoped tonight would be special, so she put forth an extra effort to get dressed. She finally decided on a dress and started the short walk to the castle

THE BEAST

In a forest nearby, the beast paced back and forth, wondering if he should attend the feast. He lived in a small cabin in solitude. He was born with cross-species DNA, which he considered a generational curse. His family disappeared when he was five years old, so he had very little knowledge about the history of his condition. Having to fend for himself he worked numerous odd jobs in different villages. He had no friends and he worked hard not to bring attention to himself. Women seem to like him wherever he went, but he couldn't figure out why. He didn't own a mirror, because he feared what he may see in his reflection.

One day while walking in the forest he found an old dilapidated cabin. He fixed it up and made it his home, his fortress away from the outside world. Ten years later and he was feeling the effects of a self-imposed solitary lifestyle.

After much deliberation, he decided to attend the feast. He was extremely nervous and turned around several times, but he wanted so badly to see and interact with other people. With every step, his anxiety begin to grow.

THE BEAUTY

She entered the castle by way of a drawbridge. Guards were everywhere and she tried to remain calm as she entered a courtyard, then a long winding hallway, and finally a great room where the feast was being held. She quickly scanned the room full of people. Most of the village people she knew, but she didn't feel like conversing. She grabbed a cup of punch and tried to blend in with the large crowd.

THE BEAST

He crossed the drawbridge and he could feel his palms getting sweaty, but he had come this far, so he forged on. After walking through what seemed like a maze, he entered a stately looking room with people everywhere. His heart rate increased, but he kept walking. As he reached the center of the room, a vague heart beat infiltrated his ears. This startled and shocked him. This was a first, and he was so taken aback, he just stood still listening to the rhythms. After what seem like hours, he headed for the table with the drinks. The beat became louder as he reached the table. He discovered the source of the heart beat and he was mesmorized by what he saw.

She was the prettiest thing he had ever beheld. Long brown hair, brown eyes and a petite frame that he instantly felt compelled to protect. He took in every part of her and still couldn't look away. As if on cue, she looked up into his eyes. Neither were able to look away. His body started to feel things he hadn't felt before, and he knew he had to leave. The last thing he wanted was for his dark friend to appear. He finally broke the gaze and turned to walk away, but not before looking back once more.

THE BEAUTY

She stood by the table with the punch just watching people eat, drink, and dance. She looked to her left and her eyes met the most handsome man she had ever seen. Eyes that commanded attention, muscles that protruded through his clothes and he was quite tall. He was a bit unkempt looking, but she was taken by this beautiful stranger. Their gaze was suddenly broken, when he turned and walked away. Her thoughts were all over the place and she couldn't get him out her head. She was quite perplexed by her reactions, but she knew she had to see him again.

THE BEAST

He had barely crossed the drawbridge when he felt his claws come out. His eyes changed and he was transformed into a full beast. He moved fast and with the agility of an animal, navigating the forest until he reached the cabin. He could smell the night air and hear even the smallest creatures in the distance. His breathing slowed and his beastly form faded as his human side took over. Weak from transforming, he sat on an old couch he had found years ago. His thoughts went directly to her. She stirred weird feelings in him and he felt an emotional pull to her. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and he found himself questioning the events of the evening. In her presence, he felt a completeness and love he had never experienced. He knew he loved her, but how? This was the first time he had ever seen her and he didn't even know her name. He was quite positive, because he would never forget a face that beautiful. He wanted to see her again, but fear started to surface along with thoughts of his dark friend. He knew a woman that beautiful would never accept him for who and what he was. Even thinking rationally, he couldn't stop thinking about her. His life had changed with one look and so had his outlook on life.

THE BEAUTY

She stood in one spot at the feast. Her body was present, but her mind was with the handsome stranger, who had disappeared as fast as he appeared. She needed to go home, but her feet wouldn't move. For the first time in her life, she was attracted to a man. The attraction was strong, but she knew it was deeper than that. It was a connection between them that seemed strange, because neither had seen each other before. Tonight definitely was special and mysterious at the same time.

Eventually she regained her composure and decided to take the short walk home. Deeply engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. A hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She heard a male voice say, "keep walking towards the forest." She slowly headed in the direction of the forest. Tears welled up in her eyes and her heart was surely to beat right out her chest. The stranger made sexual connotations and started to rub on parts of her body that made her feel very uncomfortable. Entering the forest, she tried to come up with an escape plan, but this guy was strong and she was too small to fight him. He ripped her dress and instructed her not to move, unless she wanted to die. He reeked of wine and smelled as if he hadn't bathed in weeks. She knew everyone was at the feast, so screaming was pointless. Sounds of nature permeated the air with vague shadows of light from the moon shining through the trees. They were alone and he had rape on his mind. He fumbled with his clothes behind her and she decided she had to make a run for it. Mustering up the courage to escape, she elbowed him and took off running. It was dark and she was deep in the forest with no idea on how to get out. She kept running and running, but to no avail. Darkness was everywhere and she felt as if she was going in circles. She stumbled over a tree branch and fell to ground. Bruised and tired, but she had to get out of the forest. Feeling a burst of energy she rose to her feet and looked around. Just then she heard a unfamiliar sound, scared, she ran as fast as she could. Running and looking back, she didnt see the tree in the front of her. She ran right into it and fell to the ground, knocked unconscious.

THE BEAST

He dozed off on the couch and found himself in a very pleasant dream. He could see her face, those beautiful eyes and a smile that lit up the room. He walked towards her, but all of a sudden she started to fade away. Her heartbeat was faint and he could see the fear in her face. Startled, he awoke from the dream. Opening his eyes, he realized it wasnt just a dream. He could hear a faint heart beat in the distance. He transformed before he had time to think and ran through the forest. The beat was his guide and within seconds he saw her laying helpless on the ground. A rage started building in him and he let out a loud roar. He picked her up and carried her to his cabin as fast as he could. He felt himself changing back and he felt more comfortable in case she came to. Her dress was torn and she had bruises and scratches all over her body. He could feel his anger rising and he vowed he would kill the person who did this. She had a gash on her forehead and blood was all over her face. He cleaned her up and placed her on the bed to rest. He sat for hours waiting on her to wake up. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. He felt a pain within that signified his emotional turmoil of seeing her hurt. He found himself in unfamiliar territory. Intrigued and entering the point of no return.

Days passed and she still wasn't completely awake. She would drift in and out of consciousness, but only for minutes. He was beyond worried and he couldn't sleep knowing she might wake up and be terrified of her new surroundings. His body ached for her and his heart beat for her even more. He didn't know what to say to her or how to explain to her how she ended up at his place. So many questions and not enough answers. He knew someone must be missing her by now, but he didn't know her name or where she lived.

THE BEAUTY

She could smell bacon in the air, but her vision was kind of blurry, so everything was out of focus. She tried to sit up, but she felt dizzy. Slowly the room came into view and she saw a sparsely furnished cabin. It was clean, but it needed a woman's touch. She tried to remember how she could have ended up here, but her memory was kind of foggy. The last thing she remembered was running for her life to get away from her would be attacker. Her heart started to beat faster at the thought of being held captive by someone. Could her attacker be the one in tbe kitchen cooking breakfast right now? She had to find out and quick.

THE BEAST

It had been almost a week, so he decided to fix her some breakfast. He knew she would wake up famished. He hoped she liked bacon and eggs, because that's all he had. He started the breakfast and all of a sudden he heard her heart rate speed up. He looked up to see her moving. He realized she was waking up and probably frightened by the sight of an old cabin. His heart raced as well, because he didn't know where or how to begin a conversation with her. Well, he thought to himself, it has to be done, so he headed for the couch. She looked up into his eyes and he felt his tough exterior melt away. He just wanted to hold her, and brush the stray hair from her face. She looked scared and very afraid of him. Jolted from his thoughts, he said, "I'm sorry, how are you? I found you in the woods unconscious and you had a very nasty gash on your head. You've been in and out of consciousness for five days. I would have contacted someone, but I didn't know who you were or where you lived." He could sense her body relaxing and he waited for her response to his explanation.

THE BEAUTY

She looked up into very familiar eyes. It was him, he was the guy from the feast, but how did she end up here? Was he her attacker? Before she could react, he explained to her how he found her unconscious in the woods. She didn't know how, but she could sense he was telling the truth. She felt at ease with him, and she knew no one would miss her. She was a loner and often went days without seeing anyone.

BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

"How is your head feeling? I did what I could. I know a little about medicine, since I use to help the village doctor. I stitched you up and I hope you aren't in too much pain." "I'm okay. Feeling a little stiff and sore, but I appreciate you rescuing and taking great care of me."

"Do you remember how you ended up in the woods?" "Well, I was leaving the feast and out of nowhere a guy grabbed me and forced me into the forest. He intended to rape me, but I managed to break away and run deeper into the forest. I assume I wasn't paying attention to where I going and ran into a tree."

"Did you recognize the guy or remember anything about him?" "No, he stayed behind me the whole time. I remember how he reeked of wine and he smelled really bad."

He could feel the anger and rage building inside. It was painful to think she was almost raped, and he wasn't there to save her. He knew he had to take a walk, before he scared her with his beastly passenger.

"Would you excuse me for a moment? I need to go to the river and fetch some more water. I'll only be a few minutes. Will you be okay until I return?" She nodded her head, so he headed to the river with a purpose. He couldn't take any chances and he knew his friend was begging to meet her. He knew that would scare her more than the attacker, so he walked off his anger. He wanted to kill the man with his bare hands. That nagging pain inside grew worse, because she was hurt and he felt it. When he felt it was safe, he headed back to the cabin. She was asleep. He stared at her small frame and how pretty she looked, even as she slept. He had money saved, so he figured he should go buy some vittles and possibly some clothes for her.

The village square was busy, so he blended in and bought the items he deemed necessary. He found some dresses that he hoped would fit her and some accessories for her hair. He didn't know what she liked, but he hoped his selections would please her.

Catherine awoke to find an empty cabin and she decided to try to move again. This time she didnt get dizzy, so she walked around in search of her good samiritan. He was nowhere to be found. He had left her food on the table. She ate what she could, but that was only a couple of bites. She found herself wondering about the handsome stranger. She wanted to know his story. How could someone be that good looking and not be married? So many thoughts ran through her head, but she knew only he could answer the questions that lingered in her mind.

Just as she prepared to get up, he walked through the door. He greeted her and handed her several packages. He told her she could freshen up at the river and no one would bother her. He directed her to a path behind the cabin. She made her way to the river and washed herself thoroughly. She felt so much better. She looked at the pretty dresses he bought her. He had really great taste for a man. He even bought hair accessories. She dressed quickly and headed back to the cabin.

Vincent tried to busy himself with meaningless tasks, but his mind always came back to her. He waited anxiously as she bathed at the river. He desperately wanted to know how she liked the new dresses. She walked in before he could torture himself further. She was absolutely gorgeous. He sat in silence until she said, "Thank You, the dresses are beautiful." He smiled and stood up. "I'm Vincent and you are?" Laughing, she said, "Hi, I'm Catherine." "I thought we should at least know each other's name." "I agree and I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before now."

"Are you hungry Catherine?" "No, I ate what I could of the breakfast, so I'm okay for now."

Minutes passed by before either said anything. Finally Catherine asked, "How did you end up living in the midde of the forest?" Vincent knew his face was red and he turned away to hide it. He didn't know how to answer the question, but he would try. "I was orphaned at a young age, so I had to learn to fend for myself. I found this cabin about ten years ago, and I fixed it up the best I could. It's the only place I've ever been comfortable in."

Catherine was silent as she took in the new information. He interrupted her thoughts before she could fall deeper. "So, Catherine, tell me about you."

"I'm from Elk Village and both of my parents died about two years ago. I am an only child, so I live alone and I have become somewhat of a loner over the years. I am a seamstress and I sell my creations to get by."

His heart ached even more for her. He wanted to be her protector and provider. He knew her departure wouldn't be long and he hated to think of it.

"Why aren't you married Vincent?" Her question caught him off guard and hit him like a ton of bricks. "I guess I haven't met the right person yet." As soon he said it, he wished he could take it back. Of course he had met the right person..she was right in the front of him. There was just one big problem, he had a secret, and he knew she would never understand or accept that part of him.

Catherine felt herself getting tired, so she knew she had to lie down. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

Vincent sat in silence, left to his own thoughts. He watched Catherine sleep. That seemed to be something he did a lot of these days. He didn't mind at all. He worried about her and how she was feeling. He knew she was still weak and he would do whatever he could to nurse her back to good health.

Catherine awoke to an empty cabin. She wondered where Vincent was. Her thoughts involved him a lot lately. She wondered if he was ready for her to leave. Truth was, she didn't want to leave. She felt comfortable and relaxed for the first time in years. Vincent was a nice guy and she wondered why their paths had never crossed. She wondered what he thought of her. He was attentive, but he didn't seem interested beyond helping her get better. She knew she was falling for him and she couldn't help herself.

"Good Morning, Catherine." "Good Morning, Vincent, how are you?" "Im good, just doing a little fishing, so we can have some lunch. I assumed you would still be here, since you seem to be rather weak still." "Yes, if that's okay with you. I don't want to intrude on your hospitality too long" "oh no, you are welcome to stay as long as you like. To be honest, I enjoy the company. It gets kind of lonely out here sometime."

He could sense her relaxing, so he knew he had said the right words. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave.

"Did you catch anything?" "Yes, I caught a few trout. I'm about to clean them, but I wanted to check on you first. Are you hungry?" "No, I don't have an appetite right now." He worried about her, because she was losing weight. He hoped the fish would help her to regain her appetite. "Can I help you clean the fish?" He was quite surprised at her question. He wouldn't have taken her for a cleaning fish type. "Sure, I would love the help and company." "Let me freshen up a bit and I'll be out to help you shortly."

Okay.

Catherine washed her face in the basin. Her thoughts wandered off to Vincent. His clothes were old and very worn, but his good looks made up for that. His voice was deep, but very sexy. He had the prettiest eyes and the way he looked at her, made her weak.

Vincent started scaling and gutting the fish. He couldn't help but think about Catherine. He had never been so happy and content with his life. He had been around very few women, but they all paled in comparison to Catherine.

"Did I take too long?" "No, I saved the cutting of the fish for you." She smiled and started the task of cutting the fish. She was a good cook and she wanted to show him. Her mother taught her, so she knew her way around a kitchen very well. "Vincent, would it be okay if I cooked the fish?" "Sure, I would be happy to eat something cooked by someone else for change. Do you feel up to it?" "Yes, I'm feeling much better today." They stood looking into each other's eyes. Finally Vincent looked away and Catherine went back to cutting the fish. After their jobs were completed, Vincent walked to the river to get more water, and Catherine went to start on lunch.

The cabin had an old stove, but Catherine figured it would do. She decided to pan sear the fish and steam some vegetables. She was almost finished by the time Vincent came back. She prepared the table and they both sat down to eat. Vincent grabbed her hand to say grace and they both looked at each other, captivated by the eyes. Vincent finally started the grace and they ate their lunch. "Catherine this is good, really good." She blushed and said "thank you, my mother taught me to cook." It pleased her that he like her food. "I'll do the dishes Catherine, you should get some rest." "I think I'll take a walk first, if that's okay." "Sure, don't get lost though."

Catherine walked through the forest singing and dancing. She felt so happy and alive. Hours passed and she knew she had done just what Vincent asked her not to do. She started to panic and started yelling for Vincent.

Just as Vincent drifted off to sleep, he felt Catherine's heart start racing and he could hear her calling his name. He jumped to his feet and took off running through the forest. He figured she was lost, so he tried to remain calm. He found her crying by a tree. She jumped up when she saw him and rushed into his arms. She hugged him for the longest time. "Thank you Vincent for rescuing me again." "It's nothing, I'm just glad you're okay." She stepped back and they looked into each other's eyes. The intensity of their feelings manifested into a long gaze. Vincent leaned in and kissed her. She surrendered to his embrace, totally and completely.

Vincent pulled away. "In a low voice, he said, "Catherine, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." "Vincent, dont apologize, we both wanted it, didn't we?" He looked into her eyes and he knew his heart was hers forever. He surrendered to her and kissed her with a passion from deep within. She drove him crazy and he was burning with desire for her. He picked her up and took her back to the cabin. He laid her on the bed and they undressed each other. He felt a familiar feeling and he knew the happy moment was over.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I can't do this." He grabbed his clothes and walked out of the cabin.

Vincent cursed his family for afflicting him with such a curse. He loved her so much, but he knew it was useless. He could never be the man she deserved or wanted. He knew what had to be done and he turned to head back to the cabin.

Catherine sat in astonishment and shock. Was something wrong with her? She could feel the passion in his kisses, but why had he stopped? Couldn't he tell she was in love with him? Tears flowed down her face and she knew it was time to return home. Her fairy tale was over and reality awaited.

Vincent walked in at that moment.

"Catherine, I need to talk to you." "I understand Vincent, I have overstayed my welcome. If you will guide me out the forest, I can find my way home." "Catherine, please, the last thing I want is for you to leave." She could see the anguish in his face, but she didn't know what could be causing it.

"Catherine, I have to tell you something. I didn't want to do this, but I feel I have no choice. I find myself in unchartered territory. I didn't intend to fall in love with you, but from the moment I saw you at the feast, I knew I loved you. I can't explain it, but I felt a connection that I've never felt with any other woman. Now I must share my darkest secret with you. I know you will hate me afterwards, so I tell you now before this happy moment is shattered forever. I love you now, and I will never love anyone but you."

"Vincent, it's okay, I love you too and I felt the connection at the feast too."

"That's not all Catherine. When I was born, I was born with cross-species DNA. You see, when I get angry I change into a beast. I have sensing and tracking abilities as well as night vision. I grow claws and my eyes change colors. I become more animal than human. The one thing that baffles me is I can hear your heartbeat when you're nearby or in trouble. I found you that night, because your heartbeat was slowing. I heard your heartbeat at the feast and it startled me. I have never experienced that with anyone. My condition hinders me from having friendships or a normal relationship with anyone. I live in seclusion for that reason alone. I can't chance having a reaction and other people finding out or possibly getting hurt. I had to be honest with you. I figured I owed you an explanation. I couldn't let you leave feeling I didnt want or love you. Now you know my reasons for my decisions and actions. I know you must leave now, so when you're ready, I'll escort you out of the forest."

Vincent turned and walked away. He couldn't bear to look at her. To see the look of disgust on her face would be too much.

He sat on the old steps out front and savored the last moments of Catherine being close by. He knew he would miss her terribly, but he had to be honest with her. He wondered what she was thinking, but he couldn't go back in.

Catherine sat speechless. She didn't know what to say or do. He didn't look like a beast. He was so handsome, how could he be part animal.

She sat still and tried to understand the information, as well as her love for him. She knew what her decision was, so she headed out the door to find Vincent. She found him sitting on the steps. She took a seat beside him. He didn't move or look her way. She knew his secret had taken a toll on him and sharing with her was a big step for him. She gently took his hand and called his name.

"Vincent, I appreciate you being honest with me. I know it took a lot to share a secret of that magnitude. I will be honest, I don't understand everything, but I'm at an impasse. If I leave, I'm walking away from the only man I have ever loved. If I stay I am accepting you and a world I may or may not understand. Well, it seems love has more power than rationality. Vincent, I love you and I want to stay with you."

Vincent heard the words, but he couldn't believe his ears. He turned to look at her. He loved her more than life itself. He didn't know how he was so lucky to be loved by such a perfect creature. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with everything in him.

"Catherine, I love you so much, and I would be honored if you would be my wife."

"Yes, Vincent, Yes." Tears formed in her eyes as Vincent kissed her.

Vincent picked her up and carried her to the bed. He undressed her slowly and kissed her with desire and love. His veins started to bulge and he knew his dark friend was coming out. Catherine kissed him even more and he relaxed in her arms. He made love to her and his beastly companion stayed put. It was a night of fulfilled desires and passion. Both lay spent for hours. They were happy in their own paradise and seclusion. They were married shortly thereafter and lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
